


No One But Mine

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: Jesse McCree and you have been together for a short while before he ultimately decides it would be best for everybody involved that the two of you separate. He asked an old friend, Genji to step in and make sure that you don't do anything wreckless. This backfires when the Shimada falls in love with you instead.





	1. The End Marks a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a revamp of an old series I did over at the underlistenimagines tumblr. Since it had become a mini-series of its own and I still have requests for it, I decided it would be a good idea to migrate it over here. Enjoy. ♥

It was a rare event for Jesse McCree to take you out to a fancy five star restaurant.  _The_  Jesse McCree at a five star restaurant all for you! The evening was going so well, and you stayed blissfully ignorant to his true intentions. McCree wasn’t one for waiting around when he knew something was going to end horribly. But with you, he took his time on getting this done. He didn’t want to do it. However he knew the longer he waited, the more it will hurt. Jesse knew he had to nip it in the bud while it was still young. There was no way around it, no matter how hard he was trying to find some way for the two of you to stay together, it was just not possible anymore. He spent night after night thinking about this. There must of been a better way, some way for the two of you to stay together. The more thoughts he poured into it, the more alternate paths he thought of, Jesse just couldn't meet anything but dead ends. It all ended the same way. You both had to go your own ways.

It was a mixture of two things. You were good for him. Too good. You were also not involved with Overwatch OR Deadlock, and his ties put you in danger. Your love and your attention despite his ways made him realize that you were an angel. An angel that someone else could of treated so much better. They could give you the world. He was always gone. He knew you would always wait for him to come home, but he didn’t want you to know the pain of the one day he might not come home anymore. He didn’t want you to wait for nothing with you knowing nothing until you’re informed later on. It was a very possible reality he didn’t want to hit you. You didn't deserve that. You also didn't deserve to have a rude awakening of a bullet greeting your brains, or waking up in an unfamiliar room surrounded by unfamiliar gangsters who would demand to know his whereabouts. Not only would that hurt you, but it would hurt him knowing that he would be the sole reason that it happened.

Jesse had begun to show you so much more love and attention lately. Surprise dates out of guilt, a much higher sex drive, expensive gifts, breakfast in bed, all before the finale. A romantic dinner date that was at a beautiful five star restaurant. Unfortunately, you viewed this as some sort of build up for a proposal. You didn't want to say it out loud in case your silly cowboy boyfriend, who had clearly shown an overwhelming amount of effort lately, had a surprise in mind. You had begun to notice some odd behavior in him recently, however. You thought maybe it was work that was bringing him down, so you were being extra cheerful tonight to try and lighten the mood. God, how it killed him seeing how much of an angel you were. He weakly smiled at your jokes and gave very weak answers to your questions. This was discouraging to you, but you brushed it off as work stress and nervousness.

The food had finally arrived. You were cheerfully eating what you had ordered, however he tended to just nitpick at what was in front of him. Another troublesome sign, but hopefully his mood will improve later. You made a mental note to check in with him when you got home to get down to the root of the problem. In the middle of dinner, he took your hand in his and lovingly stroked the back of it. You looked up from your meal to study his features. His face was troubled. You searched him, puzzled. Perhaps he was finally ready to talk? “Jesse, honey, I don't mean to sound rude but you've been acting strange all evening. Is something wrong?”

“Listen, I… I just can’t be with you anymore, pumpkin.”

The moment he saw your face fall, he knew it was a mistake. Lord how he wished he could take back those words. He wished he could snatch them out of the air and make them disappear, but they’ve already fallen onto your ears. Your hand felt limp in his and you silently withdrew it from his grasp, the only thing he could think was 'Oh God, what have I done?'. It felt as if the world was standing still, you held the hand he had in his grasp moments ago close to your chest and searched his face for any signs of this being some sort of sick joke. Of course you had questions. You had begun to bombard him in them. Had you been lacking? Had he found somebody else? Was this because of work? His eyes only dropped and he had no more words. Your cracking voice and tear-filled sobs had fallen upon deaf ears. Jesse asked for the bill, he paid, and you chased him the whole way out. Desperately, you reached out for his arms and begged him not to go. You were a bawling mess, and the heightened emotions made you oblivious to the pitiful stares that had befallen you. The only thing he could offer was a mere breathless sorry and a quick goodbye forehead kiss before getting in a taxi and telling them to drive. You held onto the closed door. No matter how hard you cried and how hard you banged on the glass to let you in, he could only close his eyes and wipe away the bitter tears that spilled down his face. He wished he could just get out of the taxi and swoop you up into his arms, apologize for what he's done, and bring you home. But this was what was right, at least in his eyes. Your safety was his number one priority. Jesse had called Genji prior to this event and instructed him to wait nearby then to just “happen to pass by” to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. Of course, McCree would occasionally check in with Genji to make sure you were alright. How desperately he wanted to come back and lovingly embrace you and tell you he was sorry over and over until his dying breath, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want you to be in danger and possibly hurt over the lifestyle and career he had chosen. He wanted you to have a normal life. Regret oozed out of this poor cowboy, but there was nothing he could do. He loved you, but he couldn’t have you.

As you tried to chase further after the taxi that your now ex-boyfriend escaped in. You were enraged to feel a strong pair of metallic arms wrap around you to pull you back. You struggled and kicked, trying to push him off of you, but your emotions rendered you weak and a sobbing mess. You completely forgot where you were and only wished to sink into the ground and sob an ocean for the damn cowboy to drown in. Genji would never dream of allowing you to sink down and cry. He turned you around and pulled you further into his arms. He pressed his head into your hair and gently rocked you side to side while he pet your hair and rubbed your back. He occasionally shushed you in a comforting sense, in an attempt to get you to stop crying. He whispered calming, sweet things into your ear as he slowly, but surely, coaxed you out of your broken sobs back into a stable state. The weird looks the two of you received meant nothing to him. What mattered the most was that you were now stable and calming down. Part of him understood Jesse and what he was aiming for, but the other part of him was enraged that he wasn't man enough to stay and protect you from the dangers he felt so afraid of. The fact that he would just run away from his problems instead of staying with the person he supposedly loved was the act of a coward. 

Once you calmed down, he pulled himself away to rub the smudged makeup and tears off your face. Genji reached up and moved the mask off of his eyes to let you have a better sense of someone really being there instead of a machine. For the first time in a long time, Genji could feel anger boiling in his body towards the man who chose to run away instead of dealing with the aftermath of the atomic bomb of heartbreak he just set off onto you.


	2. Through the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji realizes his feelings for the ex of his good friend.

In the following months, Genji would visit you regularly, not only because he was instructed to, but also out of his own free will. McCree had tasked him with keeping you happy and healthy. Also to keep an eye out for people who would possibly target you in the aftermath. Of course he would do this for him. McCree was one of the ones who really opened up to him while he was recovering from a very bad time in his life. The two of you had met while you were still together with Jesse. You've never grown close together, but the two of you knew what you both meant to him. Genji would listen to you while you recovered, and would be more than willing to be there for you when you fell apart and had to pick yourself back up. He would gladly help you pick up the pieces and hold them together until you could feel whole again. Even if the shards cut him on occasions, Genji would still repeat the process over and over again until you could hold yourself together. He was always only one phone call away. Texts would ping your phone now and again checking in on your well-being. It started off slow. Genji would come over a few times every few weeks, and slowly evolved into an everyday occurrence. The two of you shared almost all of your free time together. It just so happened that one of you would fall asleep at each others homes on occasion. The presence and support of him alone made you remember who you were before the cowboy came into your life. The bitter pain and nights full of tears were slowly replaced with joy and nights filled with laughter.

As part of what Genji had been asked to do, he met up with McCree to update him on what you're up to.

"How's my girl been doin'?" McCree asked.

"Very good progress, McCree. She's been a lot happier lately."

McCree smiled as he thought about your smiling face. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's good to hear. God I... I just miss her so much. She's all that's been on my mind. I thought that this is what would be good for us but some nights I sit here and wonder if it's really what's right. I love her more than I can put into words. For her I would run through the night just to kiss her one more time if she wanted me to. I wish I could just hold her one last time. I'd do anything to undo what I did, but I can't bring myself to even face her."

Genji stayed silent while listening to his friend talk about his love for you. Usually, he would just ask why he doesn't get back together with you, but Genji was beginning to realize something that would send his life down a very interesting path. He knew that soon, he would have to make a very important decision. This might be the very last time that the pair would be able to stand together as friends.

As if it were fate, the Shimada found himself slowly falling for you despite the internal battle of replaying the speech McCree had given him just a few days before. The man found himself attracted to everything you were. He knew he could treat you much better than the cowboy ever could. The fact that this man left you alone in this world was baffling, how could that idiot ever let somebody like you go? Genji was updating McCree less and less on your well-being. Thoughts of comforting his friend and updating him were replaced with what the two of you will do today, and what he should make you for dinner. The feelings were undeniable and only grew stronger with every second you spent together. He just didn’t want to rush you into anything, so he waited for the perfect opportunity. When the opportunity presented itself, you can bet your ass he made it the most romantic, special thing he’s ever done for someone. You came back to your apartment, and found the lights were dim. The second thing you noticed was the faint smell of roses that hung in the air. You stepped in, rather concerned since you didn’t remember leaving the lights on. Genji would of let you know if he was coming over, and you had no one planned to stop by. That’s when you noticed the rose petals at your feet that were in a trail leading to the living room. You followed the petals in confusion and caution. You were a skip away from the kitchen knives and were more than ready to attack. The first thought that subtly came to your mind was that Jesse was back. A small ping of hope lit up in your heart. Instead, to your pleasant surprise, you looked up to be greeted by the Shimada standing in the middle of the room with a bouquet of roses that almost covered his entire torso. Heart balloons in various colors of red, pink, and white surrounded room. A rather large bear sat with a beautiful bow around its neck and a nicely sized box of sweets in its lap. With the dim lighting reflecting off of him, you were in awe with how dashing he still managed to look. You were enchanted by the environment and walked in slowly, looking around to absorb each and every detail. 

“What… What’s all this?”

“I’m going to be honest with you. I…” He paused, “I have no idea when it started, but I realize now how much my heart aches to be apart of your life. I’ve come to the realization that I love you, and that I have loved you for a while now.” Genji approached you, flowers in hand as he reached up to gently brush back your hair. “Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved. Let me be the one to show you what it’s like to have someone you can always rely on. Let me be part of your life. I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man.”

You stared at him with wide eyes. Tears of joy rose as you took in, almost all at once, the realization that you loved him too. He went out of his way all this time for you, and after everything he had done for you over the time you had gotten to know each other was proof enough that his words were true. In a way, you were thankful to McCree for bringing this man into your life. Flashbacks of the time Genji and you spent together flooded your mind. You reached out suddenly to toss your arms around his neck as you buried your face in it. “Yes Genji, of course you can.”

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, full of overwhelming joy that you could finally be shown the life you deserved.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse becomes worried when his friend suddenly stops updating him on your well-being. He swallows his pride and goes to check on you himself.

It was inevitable that McCree would find out about what has happened. How wouldn't he? McCree was not taking the sudden slow in updates very lightly. It was driving him insane. Any questions he had about you were met with very small answers or none at all. Genji was beginning to avoid him more and more nowadays. Had something happened and his dear friend was protecting him from the truth? Had something horribly befallen you? It concerned him deeply. So much that his first step was to corner the Shimada and ask him man to man. The cowboy took a deep breath when asking in the most serious tone he could, "Genji, is she alright?"

The cyborg couldn't look directly at him, "Of course she's alright. I would tell you if something happened."

"Then why are you suddenly so silent about her?"

"There's nothing new to add. Sometimes it's better if you don't know everything."

This answer sent McCree into a worried frenzy. Had you found somebody new that he didn't know about? Night after night he spent dwelling on this issue. There was something that Genji just wasn't telling him and it was breaking his heart all over again. It was getting bad for him. So much to the point where he just had to come to your apartment. He had to find out what happened. The next day he took leave from work and came immediately to your town. The second he came off the train, he walked straight to your apartment. He still remembered your passcode as well, so it was easy for him to get inside. He just had to see if you were alright. Genji was holding you close to his chest in his arms as the two of you stood and gazed out the window. He stroked your hair gently, and almost felt his soul leave his body when he heard the door click open and spurs slowly clicking their way into the room. The air grew heavy as you looked up at your lover, then followed his gaze over to the cowboy. Your eyes widened and you felt Genji's whole body tense. The air was almost crushing as time froze for everybody to get a good look and analysis of the situation. The cowboy bolted forward while roaring, "You SON OF A BITCH!"

"Wait I can expl-" Genji began while he quickly simultaneously pushed you behind him and stepped in front of you. He wasn't able to quite finish his sentence as a fist hit him hard in the face. He lost his balance and fell back onto you. You struggled to catch him but only ended up falling back and hitting the window from the force of his body pushing you back. You screamed in fear as you tried to pull Genji out of the way of another blow from Jesse's metal hand. You screamed for Jesse to stop, but your words once again fell on deaf ears for as Genji regained his balance, he was effectively punched back down onto the coffee table. You panicked and ran over to stand in between them, "STOP!"

McCree's fist was inches from your face when he paused to avoid hitting you. He searched your face and suddenly came to the realization of what he was doing. Your features were full of fear, all from him. It broke his heart. Tears had fallen down your cheeks and you sobbed as you put your hands on his chest weakly, as if you were trying to shield Genji from this wild beast with your body. "Please.." You begged. Jesse lowered his fist and quickly reached over to put his hands on your face. He pulled you into his arms and wiped your tears away from your face.

"By God if he hurt you..." He started, then turned to look at the man behind you, "How _dare_ you stand there and holy **_MY_** woman?!"

"Jesse I'm..." You cut in, searching your hands and then looking up at his face, "Have you forgotten? I'm not your woman anymore."

Jesse's face fell as he slowly turned back to you. It was all so clear now. The hand that was on your face slowly fell back to his side. He slowly stumbled back away from you, and looked to Genji, the man who knew how desperately in love he still was with you. How could somebody who claimed to be his friend take the one thing that made him whole again? There were so many unanswered questions, and a piece of him in that very moment was taken from him. There was a huge void in his heart that could no longer be filled. A pain that was so intense that everything around him deafened and he felt nothing but the piercing numbness. "Ah, I see... I get it."

He made his way to the door as you stepped towards him to try and stop him. Genji got to you first and stopped you. "It's for the best," He whispered in your ear as he watched the defeated shell of a cowboy reach the door. Jesse held the doorframe and gave one last look to the two of you. "Sorry for... Interuptin' whatever you were doin'. Best of luck to you both."

That would be the very last time anybody would hear from Jesse McCree for a while.


	4. A New Life Chapter

After the ordeal with Jesse, things slowly went back to normal. You and Genji were able to go back to the way things were. You had lived in fear some days, thinking Jesse would come raging back into the apartment to harm your beloved Shimada. You would wake up from sleep in a cold sweat thinking he was back. The smallest sounds made you jump and you always triple checked the doors and windows. Genji was around a lot more these days, he had to make sure you would be safe since he too was shaken up from the event. He even suggested that you change the code to your apartment. To make yourself feel better, you followed his advice and changed the code to your apartment. It ensured that the damn cowboy wouldn’t be able to burst back into your home uninvited and unannounced.

Life was able to continue as normal. Genji went back to work but noticed that Jesse had taken leave with an unannounced return date. Of course Winston was confused by this. The only words Jesse offered was that he needed some time to recollect himself. He needed to distance himself greatly from Genji. He was still angry, and he didn’t know if he would be able to handle being near him. Genji himself kept quiet about the whole situation, however most people had caught wind of the situation and it left rumors to spread around the office. Angela had become concerned for the safety of everybody involved, so she waited until he happened to stroll her way to ask him for his side of the story. It didn’t take much prying for Genji to tell the whole story, Angela was a dear friend of his. She was somebody he knew he could trust. Once Angela full listened and analyzed the whole situation, she sighed. “Genji, is this really what you want?”

Without hesitation he replied, “Yes. I wouldn’t have come this far if it wasn’t what I wanted.”

Angela rested her chin on her hand and observed him, “If it’s what makes you happy, then I think you made the right choice. I still think you should have spoken to Jesse about it first, I’ve never seen him so heartbroken before.”

Genji knew this was true. Part of him had regrets for what he’d done. McCree had been there for him for the longest time. Even Angela was taken aback by what Genji did. However, if it was something that her beloved friend seen as worth it, she would still support him. You must of really been something for him to betray somebody.

Within the next month, you noticed your period had been absent. You didn’t think so hard about it, after all Genji and you haven’t had sex in the time the two of you had been together. You brushed it off as stress from what Jesse had done and continued your life as usual. You did all the usual things you did, but slowly began to notice a few odd things. Perhaps you were getting sick? You had lost your appetite and when you had eaten you felt sick. The thought of food alone was beginning to make you gag. You had brought it up with your lover, who suggested that you must have come down with food poisoning. He provided medicine and water, in hopes that you would get better. It wasn’t until you noticed a tiny bump and the absence of a few more periods that it all made sense. You had to ask Genji twice for him to buy you a pregnancy test, because it didn’t click to him at all the possibility that you were pregnant when he himself hadn’t done anything yet. He complied, and bought you one. When it came back positive, he bought you about five more. He just had to be sure that it wasn’t a busted test.

To both of your horror, all five had shown positive. Doubt plagued his mind and he asked you how this could be possible. It hadn’t occurred to either of you at first that this was a result from your previous relationship. Through the argument that was slowly becoming a huge fight, it suddenly clicked. Genji suddenly came to the realization that it was McCree’s. He came close to you and took your hands in his. It confused you, because just a minute ago he was throwing accusations in the air and suddenly he was calm. Thoughts went through your mind and you tried to think of what could possibly make him so calm all of a sudden. Then a single thought came into your mind and the two of you were on the same page. Genji watched your face go from upset confusion to enlightened realization. “No…” You whimpered.

Genji put a hand on your face and gripped your hand tightly. “It’s the only explanation.”

You were distraught, but with the loving support of Genji, you felt reassured that he wouldn’t leave you. He reminded you that despite the fact that he wasn’t like the father of the child, and you wouldn’t go through this alone. It wasn’t that you were afraid that he’d leave, you were distressed that the true father wouldn’t be in his life. Part of you wished that Jesse would be enough of a man to be there for his child, but the other part of you felt that he wouldn’t want any part of it. In that moment you decided that it would be best if you kept it. Genji would stand by your side, no matter the decision. You knew he would be there to love and support you all throughout your pregnancy. He would be the one to do the cooking and cleaning, any and all errands and house chores would be on him. Genji wouldn’t want you lifting a single finger, since he wants the baby to be in blooming health when he’s born. You couldn’t of asked for a better boyfriend. It was like a dream come true and for just a moment you completely forgot that it was Jesse’s at all.

One night, the two of you laid in bed as he ran his fingers gently in circles on your stomach. You smiled and watched him. Without taking his eyes off your bump, he asked, “Have you thought of a name yet?”

“Charlie,” You said without hesitation. You didn’t wish to tell him the reason. Your mind wandered back to the time that you were lounging on the couch with Jesse. It felt so long ago that you felt his arms around your body and his beard tickling your neck as he rested his chin on your shoulder. The cowboy had asked you nonchalantly what you would name your first child.

“Hmmm,” You had pondered, thinking of all the names you could think of, “Christopher?”

Jesse chuckled to the thought of you naming your child Christopher. You pouted, “What? What would you suggest Mr. Cowboy?”

He hummed in thought and peppered your neck in kisses before answering, “Charlie. I’d name him Charlie.” He had you giggling and squirming for the man’s beard tickled your neck half to death.

Your mind flashed back to the present as Genji called your name. You blinked away the thoughts and looked at him. “Yes my love?” The two of you talked the night away. It was all mindless conversation that made you slip into deep thought. All the while, you could feel yourself falling deeper in love with him. It was nights like this that made you realize just how much happier you felt with the Shimada.

You were introduced to Angela, and she became the chosen family doctor. The very first time Angela met you, the very first conversation, she suddenly understood why Genji had chosen you. The woman made sure that you and the baby were both healthy, she even frequently popped by just to check in and also become closer to you.

Unbeknownst to you, McCree had returned to Overwatch just a few days ago. He hadn’t expected to see you on their bases, it alarmed him at first as he thought you perhaps joined. That thought quickly left him when he saw the bump on you and you heading into the medical wing with Genji. It only tore a bigger hole in his chest seeing this. Of course, his thought was that it was Genji’s. It never occurred to him that it was his. Of course, nobody would approach him to tell him either.

When Charlie is born, things would only get complicated. The very first thing you noticed was how much he looked like him. Everytime you looked at your child, you could see a reflection of Jesse. It only became worse as he got older. Charlie had an unnatural love for cowboys and westerns, despite your best efforts. So much so that you would frequently come into his bedroom as he watched westerns enthusiastically. Neither you nor Genji wanted to deter him away from what was becoming Charlie’s personality. Genji, of course, introduced him to his culture. He also trained his son in self-defense. This would be a more safety precaution, in case Talon ever so happened to catch wind of an Overwatch agent having family and loved ones. One of the biggest things he noticed was that he always insisted that he wished to learn how to shoot a revolver. This wasn’t exactly Genji’s forte, but he had decided to ask Ana Amari to come and teacher your son how to shoot and care for guns.

Despite your best efforts, he would develop an interest in Overwatch, and spend days upon days trying to convince Genji to allow him to join and fight alongside his father. Genji at first would want nothing to do with it, explaining that he should stay home and protect his mother, but Charlie’s persistence led him to allow the boy to join. The two of you knew that if neither of you allowed it, that he would run away and join anyway.

Genji did everything he could to ensure that Charlie and McCree wouldn’t cross paths. It would be disastrous if the pair would learn the truth. The young man would mostly work around swords and guns, a combination of the two loves he developed throughout his childhood. His personality reflected both Genji’s and Jesse’s. He wouldn’t be as loud, but he would be incredibly snarky and sarcastic. The playboy charm certainly rubbed off on him as well. Not to the point of what Genji used to be, but it was definitely there. Of course that can-do attitude was ever present. His hairstyle of choice was even beginning to reflect a younger version of McCree. He visited home much more often, and his skills would be much more polished. Everybody around the base was getting antsy, it was difficult them to believe that this child was truly Genji’s, but they definitely respected that he didn’t wish for McCree to catch wind of the situation.

Hanzo, on the otherhand, was horrified to learn that his brother has a son. The man decided to come meet his brother for the first time in a long time. It was so formal, he asked him face to face to have lunch with him. It was a strange thing for Genji, but he accepted his request. The two of them found each other in a strange, awkward silence while waiting for lunch to be served. Hanzo took a moment to gather his thoughts before asking, “Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Genji asked, nonchalantly.

“Is that your son?”

Genji paused, caught off guard with the fact that he knew. He set down the glass he held and sighed, “Yes, of course i-“

“Don’t lie to me.”

“…I,” Genji began, not sure where to start off, “No. I suppose we have some catching up to do.”

Hanzo sighed, knowing his brother had gotten himself into quite the situation. He listened quietly to every word Genji said. It was a relief that he wasn’t an uncle, but also strange that his brother had become mature enough to step in and father a child that wasn’t his. In that very moment, he decided it would be best to be more present in both his brother’s life and yours.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree finds the truth.

Inevitably, Jesse would meet Charlie. A new recruit joining and not even being formally introduced to everyone? That new recruit also being another agent’s son and still somehow not being introduced to him? Unheard of. The cowboy went out on a hunt for this new recruit. The very first place he looked for was the shooting range. To his pleasant surprise, the new guy was there practicing his aim. Charlie had noticed someone else was now in the range with him and turned to see who it was. The boy was absolutely delighted! A real life cowboy was only a few feet in front of him! However, McCree felt his heart sink seeing a bright grin and glittering eyes that resembled the woman he once loved. Why did this recruit have your eyes? Why? Charlie’s smile faltered and he suddenly felt self-conscious that maybe he had weirded out his new found idol. McCree shook away the thought, reminding himself that it was Genji’s child afterall. He looked at the smile slowly fade off of the boy’s face and immediately set out to bring it back again. If this was the closest he could get to seeing your smile again, he was going to take it. McCree smiled brightly and tipped the front of his hat, “Well howdy there partner.”

His plan worked. There was that golden smile again. The smile that could eliminate all darkness. The smile he would die for. Charlie bounced over to him, he immediately introduced himself and eagerly shook Jesse’s hand when the opportunity showed itself. The two of them grew a blooming and beautiful friendship, much to the alarm of Genji. Genji always kept a watchful eye on the pair, but he had no right to separate them. Charlie would never understand the situation and there was no way to dance around it. Everything was calm and peaceful for a few months. Jesse and Charlie had a beautiful friendship, and Jesse had mentored him to further hone Charlie’s skills. He even went as far as to listen to Charlie when it came down to him talking about home and how he felt about everything. But it was a passing comment by Charlie when McCree realized it. McCree had just happened to overhear Charlie having a conversation with Genji, and he about why he doesn’t look like him if he’s supposed to be his son. That comment. That fucking comment. It sparked something inside of Jesse. It made him begin to question the true father of Charlie. Everything he did was beginning to be heavily looked at. His interests, his style, even the way he walked, were all being heavily analyzed by McCree. To know that he could possibly have a son and wasn’t ever able to talk to him, much less, know of his existence while he was growing up felt like there was a dagger inside of his heart. For a while, the cowboy had distanced himself greatly. But something pulled him back. Something made him have an overwhelming need for confirmation.

Charlie went home to visit you, and Genji had stayed back to take care of some work related things. He wasn’t aware of the situation that was brewing. While he was sharpening his swords, he had heard the spurs clicking behind him. Not letting the sneaky cowboy catch him offguard, he turned around to see McCree standing in the doorway. McCree wasted no time cutting to the chase.

“Who’s child is he?” McCree hissed.

Genji kept his chin high and glared at the other man through the helmet. Clicking his tongue, he never broke the one-sided eye contact. “Mine, clearly. Why do you ask?”

“Don’t you care lie to me, Shimada.”

“Charlie became mine once you stepped out of his life.”

This enraged the man, who instinctively ran forward to grab the other man by the neck. As he was about to deliver a punch straight to his face, he just… Dropped it. Just like that. Genji looked confused as he looked at him. He tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion and watched as McCree moved back to just slump against a wall. He looked defeated. A moment of silence lingered in the air.

“Why?” Genji didn’t answer, not quite sure what McCree meant. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Genji sighed and looked away from the pitiful sight.

“Why? Why would you do? You left once, wouldn’t it be better if you didn’t try to come and do the job I’ve been doing for you?”

That did it. That fucking did it. His words reignited the fire that was burning out in McCree. The ninja turned right as a metal hand slammed into his face and sent him flying back. He shouted, “You didn’t do shit! All you did was step in to be some rebound and put her straight back into the danger I tried to keep her out of!” Genji could only make a single sound before McCree cut him off,

“No! I don’t want to hear what you have to say! You were supposed to be my best friend. How could you say that when you took away what I loved the most? What I wanted to protect and to keep away from danger? How can you sleep at night knowing that is MY family you’ve kept secret?!” He didn’t want to admit the hot tears that slowed down his face. He felt hurt. Betrayed. Who he felt the most betrayed by, was you. You knew where they were. You now knew how to contact. You could have sent a message, but you didn’t. You spent all those years knowing that the two of you had a son and you never spoke a word. His voice cracked greatly as he used all of his strength to hold back the sobs, “How could you keep my son a secret?” After confronting Genji, McCree wordlessly placed in his resignation letter on Winston’s desk. Winston questioned McCree, to no avail. The man was completely silent and couldn’t be shaken on his reasoning. He wouldn’t ever let himself be caught in that situation. The only thing he left as a sign of him even being at the recall was the resignation letter, and a letter to Charlie explaining everything. The letter contained a picture of him, and a picture of the two of you for proof. It explained why he left, where he would go, what his new plans were. Winston took one look at who the letter was addressed to and knew what he had to do. The letter found itself slipped underneath Charlie’s door awaiting for his discovery.


End file.
